


Acceptance

by kyishighasthesky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Light Angst, M/M, Writer!Kageyama, idk what Oikawa's job is tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: “Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that.”-Sometimes Kageyama is a bit slow at realizing things, especially things considering his own emotions. Oikawa has always known, but his problem is how to act on his emotions, and most of the time he doesn't do it right.





	

Kageyama wouldn't admit he was lost. His lack of work recently could easily be attributed to lack of time of course, but surely not lack of ideas or motivation. Kageyama Tobio did in no way, shape, or form, have writer‘s block. That was just an impossibility. He’d been writing steadily for five years and produced three novels within that time, including multiple short stories as well. _Kageyama Tobio did not have writers block._ With a strained breath in, the raven haired male sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop. As he waited for everything to start up, he couldn’t help but remember familiar words told to him over the phone not too long ago.

_“Well if you’re stuck you need a break obviously. Maybe take a vacation and find something that inspires you~”_

Needless to say, he’d hung up the phone afterwards. _He didn’t need inspiration, he had plenty of ideas_. Yeah… plenty of ideas... He opened up a word document and reached up his fingers to rest gently on the keyboard, ready to type. Kageyama bit his lip anxiously, nothing coming to mind, not even a single idea to bring to life. Nothing. No matter how long he sat there, which was much longer than he’d like to admit, nothing popped into his head. Okay maybe Oikawa was right… wow.. he never thought _those_ words would ever cross his mind. He wasn’t right about everything though. Kageyama may currently lack inspiration, but he didn’t have writers block. He grumbled out a few curse words under his breath before closing his laptop and shoving it into it’s case. He needed some air.

-

Ten minutes later, he’d be damned if he admitted he’d went out looking for inspiration. No, he just wanted a coffee and somewhere nice to start his writing. With his usual scowl placed carefully on his features, Kageyama ordered a smile cappuccino with an extra shot or caffine and choose a seat in the far back of the café once he’d gotten his drink from a small and intimidated redhead.

Once seated, he pulled out his laptop and stared for a moment at the blank word document as he took a slow sip of his drink. His dark eyes flickered around and quietly observed the laughing and content faces that filled the café around him. He looked to each in turn, as if trying to pull some sort of idea from their features. One girl had long blonde hair that would probably reach her lower back if it wasn’t styled in a high ponytail. A man was seated across from her with a bright smile on his lips with laughter shaking his broad shoulders. Kageyama briefly considered writing a love story but he’d never delved in such a genre and it seemed too big of a hurdle for him to jump at the moment. Another sigh passed his lips, what seemed to be the twentieth one in just the past hour. Kageyama was practically on the brink of desperation. His sigh seemed to have drawn the attention of someone close by who the dark haired male hadn’t first noticed when he sat down.

“Still struggling for inspiration?” The voice asked, making Kageyama jump in surprise. He didn’t even have to turn his head in order to find out who had spoke. He’d known that voice since he was a child.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” He demanded, whipping his head around to glare at Oikawa. As expected the brunette had a charismatic smirk placed on his lips. Kageyama found it infuriating to simply look at and in absolutely no way any sort of attractive at all. Nope, not at all.

“Well _I_ was just having a nice cup of coffee at a lovely café, whereas _you_ seem to be disturbing the calm atmosphere.” At Oikawa’s remark, Kageyama quickly flickered his eyes around the café and _of course the damn brunette was right_. He’d drawn the attention of a few people, from either his incessant sighs or mild shouting… Probably both. “Maybe we should take our conversation elsewhere..Hm?” Kageyama knew he didn’t really have a choice, if he didn’t talk with Oikawa now he would probably be forced to deal with him as a house guest sooner or later against his will.

“Fine..” The raven haired male finally grumbled, closing up his computer and gathering the rest of his things. He left a tip on the table as a sort of apology for his loud behavior and left the café not far behind his old teammate. Once they had walked for a block or so Kageyama was about to open his mouth to say something but his counterpart beat him to it.. As usual..

“So I’m guessing by the blank word document you had up, that not even the café brought you any inspiration?” Oikawa said, unable to help the small smirk that curled at the corner of his lips. He couldn’t help but be amused by the frustrated furrow of Kageyama’s brows and the fact that the younger may need his help for this after all, though he knew he’d never get a verbal admission of that fact.

“If you have to put it so bluntly, yes, so far nothing has given me _inspiration_ … Not that I need it..” He said the last bit mostly to himself, grumbling it to the side in frustration and irritation. He hated that Oikawa was right, but he hated the fact that he was stuck pathetically with writer's block even more. “If you’re such an expert at this what do you think would give me inspiration?” He asked, dark eyes flashing to the brunette to glare pointedly at him.

“Well.. because you asked so kindly.. I’d be glad to help you out Tobio~” And with that, Kageyama found himself being dragged to god knows where by someone he could hardly stand to _look at_. Just his luck.

-

“Anything yet?”

“No.”

“How about now?”

“No.”

“..Now?”

“No! No matter how many different poses you do none of them will give me inspiration, what the hell gave you the idea they would anyways?!” It had been twenty minutes. _Twenty minutes of Oikawa posing weirdly to try and give him inspiration_. Kageyama was about ready to explode to say the very least.

“Well.. I thought maybe I could become your muse or something. I helped a painter regain his inspiration back in high school by posing for him.” Kageyama never knew someone could be so stupid.. or _dense..._ or a god awful combination of both as Oikawa was.

“ _Well_.. I don’t have feelings for you so you posing like an idiot isn’t going to give me inspiration. Besides, it’s not like I enjoy writing about every detail of a person’s skin or the way their hair flows or lips move. I need inspiration for a _story_.” Kageyama had just about enough of everything, he stood from the couch and grabbed his computer, which he hadn’t even bothered to take out of the bag, heading for the door.

“Tobio! Hang on, we haven’t tried everything yet!” Oikawa called after him, getting up to follow not far behind.

“What else is there to try?!” The raven haired writer shot back. Without words Oikawa grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him harshly backwards, before Kageyama could protest however his parted lips were paused by another pair, and his eyes shot open wide. The air was tense and neither moved, lips still connected. Oikawa had his eyes shut tight, almost in fear, yet on the other hand Kageyama’s were wide with shock. The growing silence only added to the tension, and eventually Oikawa pulled away, daring to look up in Kageyama's once their lips parted.

“...How about that? Did that stir up some inspiration..?” The look in the brunette's eyes was something Kageyama had never seen before, and with the way it made his heart clench with an emotion he couldn’t quite identify, he knew he never wanted to see it again. He slowly let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and pulled his wrist from Oikawa’s grasp.

“No.. Still nothing.” And with those finalizing words he left, not letting himself pause or think about the defeat in his old teammate’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> 0 to 100 real fast damn


End file.
